


Before Family

by AlexZEnderborn



Series: LazyFamily [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past elusions to possible intimate relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Glanni leaves Ipro to deal with the fallout of Elf-Bonding. There never seems to be easy answers to their problems.





	Before Family

To say that the beginning of everything was as messy as anything else in their lives was an understatement. Íþró loved Glanni with all of his heart. Every fiber of his being screamed for Glanni when the criminal was away and his heart yearned for him when he knew he shouldn’t. The problem, of course, was that elves choose a mate and stayed with them for life. Glanni, on the other hand, was a fae who could sleep with whoever he damn well pleased. Which he took full advantage of. 

 

Íþró knew he and Glanni weren’t a couple in normal terms, he knew with every fiber of his being, that Glanni was happy to live his life bouncing around. Íþró was happy because he knew in the end that his love would return to his arms and stay with him. Íþró was, of course, the difference with Glanni’s usual lovers. Íþró actually cared. Glanni loved that Íþró actually cared and it was nice to go stay with a man who would worship him all over. Íþró actually loved Glanni for who he was. It didn’t hurt he was a fantastic lover either. They were fine until they weren’t. One day, Glanni didn’t come back.

 

At first, Íþró assumed everything was fine. Glanni had been gone for long periods of time in the past. That was until he received the postcard. Glanni… left. He didn’t plan on coming back anytime soon. This was how Íþró found himself to be in terminal condition and alone. Elves… Elves were strange creatures. They of course had strange courtships and strange love lives. They chose a mate and stayed with them for life, that meaning that when their mate died, they would die of heartbreak. Íþró had been warned numerous times. Many people suspected he would marry out of race, something that was frowned upon. He knew he would end up hurt. He didn’t care. When a non-elf married and elf and left them, the elf died. He looked everywhere, tried everything. Every book said the same thing. Heartbreak = death. He had at most a year left on this earth. He didn’t dare tell the children, oh gods no. He kept to himself, praying to gaia every day that Glanni would return. He kept his pride, sucking up the energy he had to live on. On Yule, he prayed for someone to spend his final days with, anyone. He was so tired. Glanni had left him not long before, meaning he had until the next Yule before he was to die. He just needed someone. 

 

The cries woke Íþró before his crystal did. The hero pulled on his scarf and ran as quickly as he could through the woods in search of the child that was screaming. His mind raced with haunting images of an infant, abandoned to die. He found the small basket before long, hiding the child close to himself as he rushed back to where he was staying. The cottage was a gift, some place to live while he was stationed at the small sleepy town. Oh lords the baby was nearly bright red. He sat down by the fire, smiling gently as he wiped the poor babe down to warm him up. Íþró took a moment to look over the child. 

 

The small now happy baby couldn’t be more than a few hours old. He had soft wavy black hair, and tiny pointed ears that made Íþró’s heart stop. He was holding an elven babe. Oh good gia. Someone had abandoned a halfling in the woods to die. He gently began to unwrap the small one, inspecting them to make sure they weren’t frost bitten. His breath caught at the sight of amazing purple wings. They were small and fragile, but there was no mistaking the child as anyone else. This was Glanni’s baby. By the looks of it, Glanni’s newborn son. His heart caught in his throat as tears began to run down his face. 

 

“H-Hello, little one… I’m.. I’m your Pabbi…” He whispered every so softly to the baby he cradled to his chest. He saw it now. Those ears, the tiny blue gray eyes that peered at him with some semblance of happiness. Then the tiny thing sneezed. 

“Oh, no no… We need to heat you up more huh?” He whispered gently as he carefully laid the new born down on the basket bed. With a slow and even pace, the hero removed his shirt and pulled a blanket from the couch over. Babies were to be coddled. He knew that much. With a smile decorating his face, he pulled his son close and held him to his bare chest. 

“I’m your Pabbi Íþró…. and.. and I love you so much…” The tears were flowing now, more than he could contain. This was his son! His prayers had been answered by some sick deity. What kind of god would give him a child he could not watch grow. It was sick. 

“I’m going to take good care of you… No matter what… And.. and I love you… You’re Pabbi Glanni isn’t here.. But i’m sure in his own way, he’d love you too.” He informed the tiny one as he leaned back against the couch. His heart was now set with a new goal. 

“Your Pabbi Glanni is the world’s best criminal mind… and.. I’m hero number 9… That means you’re probably going to be a super villain or something…” He laughed sadly as he began to pet through those tiny black locks. 

“You’re so small… I promise little one… You’ll live a good life.. One where you’ll be loved… One where you’ll be care for and given anything your heart desires…” Íþró lost his trail of thought as he began to just speak with the tiny bundle in his arms. Íþró fell asleep with his son on his chest, his thoughts wandering out to a life with this new loved one in it. 

 

When he woke, he woke to a baby who needed to be fed. He was lucky enough that the little one was still sleeping. Shit. He needed to take the baby with him to the human store. With a quick motion, he made a pseudo carrier for the babe. He cradled him to his chest and protected him from the cool air. The walk to the supermarket was a short one, and once he was there, it was rather easy to get what he needed. The teenager behind the counter stared at him and the child for a moment before trying to start a small conversation.

“You babysitting, Mr. Íþró?” The young man questioned the hero. Oh good. A cover. 

“Um, yes actually. I had enough supplies for a short while but the parents called to let me know they will be gone longer.” He covered himself. Smooth Íþró. Real smooth. He thought tiredly as he took his bags. Next stop: Bessie. 

 

The old woman was shocked as the hero appeared with the tiny baby strapped to him. It took some coaxing but she slowly explained simple care items to the hero. It seemed to her that this child was obviously his, who else did she know with pointed ears. There was a quiet moment where she looked over the baby. 

“So what is his name?” She asked the hero softly. She knew he probably had a name. 

“I uh…” He laughed nervously. “I haven’t given him one yet.” He admitted to the woman. He wasn’t sure what to call his son. He had some traditional names in mind but the baby didn’t seem to fit any of them. 

“Well! Every child deserves a name! How about Robbie?” She asked the hero with a big smile on her face. She was obviously very happy to see the tiny creature up close now the Íþró let her. 

“I… I think that’s amazing Bessie. Thank you.” He said softly as he let Robbie hold his hand. 

 

A week went by with no change, but it was obvious that Robbie was comfortable with Íþró by his side. The little one slept most of the day away, that was fine for Íþró who just was happy to have him so close. It was like a piece of Glanni left behind. Ironically enough, Íþró had begun to dress Robbie in outfits made from things Glanni left behind. It seemed appropriate to give him that much of a gift. As the days went by, Íþró realized he was going to leave Robbie nothing behind. He teared up at the thought as Robbie dozed peacefully in his crib. The hero thought of all the things he could give his son, and his mind turned to a book. Something for Robbie to know he had another parent out there. Waiting. 

 

The book came naturally as Íþró poured all of his emotions into it. By the time Robbie was two months old, he was already the happiest child in Lazytown. His little toothless smile made Íþró’s dim world a little brighter. With every passing month, Íþró felt more of himself fall away. Robbie kept him strong but still, he could tell he didn’t have much time. It wasn’t until summer rolled around that anything really important happened. Robbie was nearly 6 months old when Glanni returned. 

 

Íþró at this point slept more often and was eating as much as his body would allow him. His once strong physic was taking a toll from the exhaustion pressed into his core. Glanni casually walked into the house he was used to opening, he had his own key after all. He needed a break. He knew that once he returned to Íþró’s side, he had plans not to leave it. He knew he couldn’t leave him. Glanni had lost interest with other men, and now his attention lay fully in the stupid elf. 

“I’m home!” He called into the house, fully expecting to be tackled by a tearful elf. His call rested on dim ears, and his posture quickly changed. Something was wrong with this situation. His elf wasn’t here and the house was far to quiet for his liking. With slow and purposeful steps, Glanni made his way farther into the home. He wasn’t sure what to make of this uneasy quiet. 

Glanni found himself face to face with a small child wide awake and staring at him while he sat on a sleeping Íþró’s chest. What. Glanni.exe was not responding as Robbie laughed at the silly man in his home. 

Glanni approached carefully, looking over his tired elven boyfriend, if he could be considered that, and the child in his arms. Very gently, Glanni picked up the baby, who was raising his arms at him. The baby giggled at him, making Glanni beam a little bigger. This kid was something else. With careful hands, he began to look over the little purple tator tot in his arms. 

“Glanni…?” Whispered a voice from next to him. Glanni blinked in surprise and turned his attention to the elf. 

“Hello, sugar…” Glanni greeted softly, he leaned close and kissed the elf’s forehead. Íþró hummed softly, enjoying the way his mate was near. “Are you sick, Íþró?” Glanni asked as he pointedly ignored the more pressing questions. 

“Hmm… Just going through some Glanni-withdrawal…” Íþró more or less joked. He knew of course that in a stupid way that was exactly what was happening to his body. Glanni took pity, feeling the other’s forehead before taking a sharp breath. 

“You’re burning up.” Glanni was set into motion, the villain quickly setting Robbie down on his Pabbi once more. The fae moved quickly to get a cool rag to lay on Íþró’s forehead. He wouldn’t be doing this if Íþró hadn’t been in the condition he was now. 

“Glanni…” Íþró sighed happily as he felt the cool rag placed on him. Glanni seemed to know just what he needed. Before he knew it, he felt the slow crawl of sleep once more. 

 

Íþró was barely conscious for the next day and a half. Glanni spent that day running around and taking care of Robbie and Íþró. Robbie was pretty easy to take care of all things considered. It was over the next day and a half that Glanni discovered Robbie was his and Íþró’s child. Which brought up a lot of questions about elf reproduction and whether or not he needed to start buying condoms to have sex with Íþró. The next discovery came from a book on elves he got to help Íþró get better. Íþró was literally going through Glanni withdrawal. 

 

“You stupid fucking idiot.” He whispered gently as he pet through the sleeping elf’s hair. Íþró was purring gently in his sleep, glad to be cared for by someone who he loved. Glanni could tell he was getting better by his complexion. Glanni couldn’t tell much else, but the villain had vowed to care for his new little family. He had just met this tiny child, but if anything were to happen to him, Glanni would kill everyone in the town. Glanni had unsuccessfully tried to cook a can of soup. It had nearly burned down the house. He was lucky to have Ms. Busybody in calling range and also that she was easily fooled by a nurse disguise. 

 

Íþró woke up somewhere around mid-day. He was laying on the couch with a warm purple blanket wrapped around his muscled frame. Robbie was sitting on the floor, playing with some toys that he was given from different people in town. That was when Íþró spotted the man lounging in one of his armchairs. Glanni was curled up, catsuit clad body laid out sideways. His legs dangled off the arms, his feet were shoeless and his face hidden behind a book. What did the book say? Íþró squinted his eyes to see what the book was. “Elven Care: Raising A Halfling” ah. That would explain it. Why was Glanni here? He moved to sit up. 

 

“Whoah there, pretty boy.” Glanni’s soft tone came. He heard the villain talking over before he felt his hands gently guide him back down. “Good to see you in the land of the living.” He teased gently as he pulled the blanket back up. 

“Glanni… When did you get here?” He asked gently. He couldn’t believe his mate was here, in the flesh, taking care of him. 

Glanni put a glass of water into his hand, forcing Íþró to drink it up. “Yeah well… You know I care a whole lot about you…” He trailed off, making sure Íþró was getting his water down. “You should have told me elves mate for life.” He adds softly. 

Íþró’s eyes have to look away from Glanni’s grey ones. “I… I was going to. But then you wouldn’t be happy. I want you to be happy.” Silence followed as Glanni thought over what to say. 

“I…. I love you, you fucking idiot. You’re my whole world. I didn’t know it then, but now I do. I almost lost that. I left you. Honestly you shouldn’t take me back after the shit I put you through. But I love you.” He seemed to let the stream of thought leave his mouth all at once. 

Íþró blinked a bit, looking over Glanni’s slumped shoulders. He smiled a bit, and then a lot. He pulled Glanni close by the back of the neck and the head, kissing his lover passionately. It was a long moment before they pulled apart, panting for breath. 

“By the way….” Glanni poked him in the chest, his face going a little worried. “You better fucking tell me you did not literally birth my kid. I will never fuck you again if elves can get pregnant or some shit.” 

Íþró broke into heartfelt laughter as he saw the annoyed expression appear on his face. “No-no!” He managed out. It was pretty funny to him. 

Glanni let out a sigh of relief as he looked over to where Robbie was now watching him. “Thank fuck. I couldn’t live without sex in my life.” He hinted at the fact that he was planning on staying. “I… I don’t care where he came from, all I want is for him to stay…” He whispered softly. 

Íþró smiled and nodded, the elf giving him soft little kisses and pulling his mate close to the elf on the couch. Glanni happily laid his head on Íþró’s chest. 

“We’re a family now, and through good or bad, I’m going to keep you safe.” Glanni told Íþró, who was once more drifting off into a now peaceful sleep. Robbie rolled his way over to where his parents were sleeping, the baby lifting his head up from his back to coo at Glanni. Glanni lifted his son up, wrapping them both up to curl close with his family. 


End file.
